What could have happened
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: This is a Gone story. I ship Astrid and Sam hard so this is all about them. What if Astrid is PREGNANT, but Caine comes to interfere. The summary sucks, but the story is so much better. K for swearing and some mild violence.


**This is a little "Gone" story. It's totally Astrid and Sam. It's a love story. I hope you enjoy it!**

ASTRID POV:  
All Astrid could do was lean her head against the sand. Who knew that throwing up could make you feel so shitty. She collected her energy and stood up, deciding to tell Sam. She had been sick for about 4 days and all Sam could do was hold her hair back. She decided to go to Dhara. She hobbled over to the "infirmary" and opened the door to reveal the groaning of all the wounded kids that fought in the Thanksgiving Battle. She walked past all the beds to come face to face with Dhara.  
"What is it Astrid?" Dhara asked.  
"Well, I've been throwing up a lot, and I feel really nauseous." she replied. A smile came to Dhara's face.  
"Astrid, I know this is really personal, but how long has it been since you've had your period?"  
Astrid lightly blushed and thought about it, "Well maybe about like a month late, but I was always irregular..."  
"Well have you and Sam... ever like... had sex?"  
That made Astrid blush even more.  
"Astrid, I read all of the medical books, and none of your symptoms seem like a disease," she went over and rummaged through a cabinet, "here you go," she said as she handed her a rectangular box.  
Astrid turned it over, and saw the big words PREGNANCY TEST written on it. She sighed, knowing that she very well might have been pregnant.  
10 minutes later, she looked at the test, and she fainted. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing at her and a sharp pain in her head.

SAM POV:  
"You might want to go to the infirmary," I turned over the piece of paper that contained everything that I had to do in the FAYZ, "it's about Astrid." That made me whip around.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.  
"Well, she um... she can tell you herself." That made me a little concerned, I mean what did Astrid want to tell me that was so important...  
"And she fainted and hit her he-," that made me run out of there and to my love before Brianna could even finish her thought. I guess I'll just apologize later.

ASTRID POV:  
I smile when I see what I woke up to, my beautiful boyfriend. I'm just about to ask him something when I feel a pounding pain in my head. He has a concerned look on his face and he's clutching my had tightly.  
"Hey, are you o-" and that's when I remember what I saw. I start crying, and Sam cries with me.  
"We're going to be parents, aren't we?" I ask shakily.  
"Yes babe, we are." He replies.  
"Are, are you going to leave me?" I ask, I look up at him to look like someone just slapped him in the face.  
"Listen Astrid, look at me. I... will... never... leave you... EVER. And to prove that to you," he gets down on one knee, "I have loved you since 4th grade when I saw you in your blue dress and a flower in your hair. I love how you're smart, funny, and beautiful. You make me melt and I couldn't think of anyone better to be the mother of my child... Astrid Grace Ellison, will you marry me?" He looks up at me expectantly and all I can do besides whipping off my tears is to lunge at him and give him a huge kiss.  
"Yes Sam, I will marry you." I say.

5 months later:  
SAM POV:  
I look at my gorgeous fiancé walking down the aisle. Thank god Edilo fixed up the decorations. But all I can see is Astrid walking toward out future. The only thing I can remember is her saying "I do," binding us together for life. At the after party I look over at the crowd of kids to see her. Luckily, Albert let us use the McDonalds to host our reception. Then comes the dance. I hold her tight and look at the diamond wedding band I found the first day of the FAYZ. She looks beautiful in it. I put my hand to her bump and kiss her.

7 months later:  
ASTRID POV:  
7 months I've been pregnant. The morning sickness has gone away, sure I miss my parents, but luckily I have my husband to stop it. I walk into the town square to get some food when I feel a blindfold secured around my face and a gag around my mouth. I hear voices, then I feel a bat hit me in the back of the head, efficiently knocking me out.

SAM POV:  
Where's Astrid? I thought she would be home for dinner, that was one of the things that we do together. It's getting late. Now I'm worried, very worried. I call for Brianna to search for her. She comes back with news that she's with Caine. Caine, my evil brother that now has my wife captive. I order Edilo to drive me there. With just me, I want to see the light drain out of his eyes myself. When I get there I order Edilo to leave. My fury enables me to easily to get past the door and into the main hallway. But I stop and look at the inside of the school, big mistake. I hear the gunshots before I feel them. One bullet goes into my right foot, and one in my arm. I raise my arms with pain and burn everything in my sight. I hear something,  
"Yes Astrid, he doesn't love you," Caine. I then hear Astrid scream in pain, that's it. I run into the room and see Caine and Diana. I grab her and put my arms next to her face.  
"One more move and she gets it," I say.  
"Same here brother, same here," I finally turn to see Astrid. My beautiful wife now with her baby bump showing looks beat up, bruised, cut, and burned.  
"Ah, I see you got this slut pregnant,"  
"Don't you ever say that about Astrid. She is NOT a slut." I say through my teeth. Then out of the blue, Caine uses his powers to lift a match. He then burns Astrid's thighs. That's it. I raise my hands, channel my anger, and burn Diana to the ground. I hear the screaming stopping and see Caine look at Diana's ashes. He runs over to her, with that time I run over to my love and kiss her. I untie her bindings and thank god, Brianna comes.  
"Take her. Make sure you take her to Lana." She nods, and in a second my wife is safe. I turn to Caine.  
"You are such a bastard, tourtering my wife like that. You should go to hell," I said with venom spitting out of my teeth.  
"Gladly brother, but if I go, you go," he says slowly, then he launches sword after sword at me, but with all my agility training before the FAYZ, I dodged them all. Then it was my turn, I sent ball after ball of my famous green lights at him. He dodged them by using his powers, he grabbed item after item to dodge my attacks. But I hit the only light source with my ball of light, sending me into darkness. We fought, what it felt like, for hours until I sent up a Sammy-Sun. But while I was creating it, Caine found me and threw me into the mirror, with glass shattering everywhere. Then he threw me out the window, only to be brought in again. Once I made the Sammy Sun I could see Caine, and with good aim I hit both of his arms. Burning them to the elbow. Now his powers were useless. I sent up more Sammy Suns until the who room was lightened but Caine. I took slow strides toward him until I got face to face with him.  
"This is for capturing my wife," I said as I slapped him.  
"This is for calling my wife a slut," I said as I slapped him.  
"This is for hurting my wife," I said as I punched him twice.  
"This is for scaring me," I said as I raised my hands and burned his knee. I spent the rest of the time blaming him for all the bad things he'd done to me.  
"And finally, this is for hurting everyone in the FAYZ," and with that I slowly made my way up his body with my deadly lights. The room was filled with his screaming and the sound of breaking bones. Once he was nothing but ash I said my final words to him,  
"Good bye brother," then I walked out. I walked for days and days until I made it back to the edge of the town, then I fainted.

ASTRID POV:  
Brianna rushed me to Dhara who sent for Lana. After 2 hours of extreme pain, me and my baby were fine. I looked around for Sam, where was he? I thought he was right behind us. I spent days waiting up for him at night, and mornings thinking out where he could be. Finally after 5 days I hear,  
"SAM! He's back!" I turn around to see Orc carrying the body of the father of my child. Orc lowered him on the bed next me, and I stared at him. His leg and arm were covered in blood and he looked like he got thrown into something. I saw that he needed medical help immediately. I saw glass shards all over his body.  
"I promise that I will stay with you until you wake up," I vowed. Lana came in and cleaned him up, but because of his blood lose he fell into a coma. He was in a coma for 2 months, and I spiraled into depression.  
After sleeping next to him holding his hand like I did for the millionth time so far, I felt him stir. I awakened to see his eyes looking at me. I started crying,  
"Sam!"  
"Astrid, I love you,"  
"I love you too," and now it was going to be okay.

SAM POV:  
After awaking from my coma I saw the love of my life. Apparently I've been out for 2 months, which means Astrid is 9 months pregnant. She's having crazy mood swings, but I love her anyways.

2 weeks after Sam wakes up from his coma  
ASTRID POV:  
I jolt out of bed. I feel a pressure coming from uterus. I wake up Sam and he slowly awakens.  
"Sam, I think I'm in labor," I say breathlessly. That seemed to get him up. He sprang up and looked at me and held my hand.  
"It'll be okay, I'll go get Dhara." We decided to have Dhara to deliver our baby because she is the doctor in the FAYZ. I start to get up when I feel a huge pain coming from down below. It's so unexpected that I scream. Sam comes running to me and lies me down.  
"It's okay," he tells me, and I believe him. He plays with my hair until another contraction hits, worse and longer than the first one. Before more can come, Sam runs to get Dhara who comes immediately.

4 hours of contractions  
SAM POV:  
I can't believe what Astrid is doing. I feel terrible, she's in so much pain and I can't do anything to help her. If I could switch places with her right now, I would. I'm holding her hand and I'm looking into her eyes. She looks back at me with love and compassion, and I don't need to try to have the same expression on my face.  
"You can push now," says Dhara. I hold her hand harder and give her hand a squeeze. Then I hear her scream as the bones in my hand break. I try to show on my face that I'm in pain. It takes 1 hour until the screaming gets louder. Finally I hear a scream that is not Astrid's. It's my baby. I kiss Astrid tenderly and go over to Dhara.  
"Astrid, honey, it's a girl," I look over to see Astrid with a huge smile on her face. I cut the umbilical cord, and Dhara washes off the baby then hands her to us.

ASTRID POV:  
I can't believe that I'm a mother. And who knew that labor would hurt so badly. I look over to my husband to see a beautiful baby girl. She has my hair and mouth, while she has Sam's nose, eyes, and ears. A perfect combination of both of us. Sam looks at me with the most loving eyes, and I know that he wouldn't trade this for anything.  
"Can I hold her?" I ask, my throat sore from all the screaming.  
"Of course," he says as he hands her to me. I cradle her and send kisses to her nose.  
"What should we name her?" he asks, still looking at her.  
"What about Connie Ashley Temple?" I look at him, as he has tears in his eyes.  
"Connie as in my mom? And Ashley as in yours?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean,"  
"Your mom would be so proud of you if she was here right now," he says, and I start to cry because it's true.

**I don't know if I should make another chapter or an epilogue. If you want a continuation, please comment or like this story, because your support leads to my inspiration.**


End file.
